


Cat Collector

by purdledooturt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Neko Atsume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: Pointless drabble. 707 decides to share Neko Atsume to Jumin Han.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Mystic Messenger trash now - this is my first MM fanfic; I hope to write more. The first one I've written in present tense? I usually write in past tense.
> 
> My childhood dog died on Thursday, so I'm trying to keep my mind off things. Pointless drabble, mainly just to stretch my fingers for NaNoWriMo. Hope you like it.

* * *

Jumin takes a sip from his drink and lets out a mild sigh as the warmth spreads through his chest. The coffee is delicious and made perfectly right – as expected from former-assistant Kang. She had been his only assistant who even got close to perfection, and was consistent in her performance. She had high standards and she always hit them, so Jumin had found it easy to place his trust in her. He gave his current temporary assistant a reproachful look, which the blonde boy didn’t notice. She still remembers how he likes his coffee, even when she stopped needing to make it regularly six months ago. Even after she now has to memorise coffee recipes and recreate them quickly.

Yoosung couldn’t even remember which glasses were the right ones to use with which wines. Jumin shakes his head and takes another sip, turning his attention forward. Despite his annoyance, there is still hope for Yoosung – he knows how smart the boy is, _if he could only channel the energy to learning._ No one in the RFA wanted to address it, but Yoosung is still yet to get over Rika’s loss – and with V’s disappearance, it seemed like the answers and the hope of closure for Yoosung went with him.

The café was bustling mildly around them, curious faces popping in to see what the fuss is about at the new, tiny spot which smelled like fragrant, freshly baked bread, and sweet, creamy coffee. From behind the counter, Jumin spots MC, smiling enthusiastically as she took orders in front of a machine, pointing at menus from the board behind her and explaining them to the newcomers. He takes the moment to eye her, observing the co-owner of the quaint little establishment they are now sitting in.

MC would have made for a good assistant had she just said yes. Jumin always thought that, had Jaehee not gotten to her first and dissuaded her against taking the position he had offered, MC would have accepted, and he would have liked that. Genuinely. Even if she didn’t completely fill the gap former-assistant Kang left, she still would have been a little more susceptible to learning than Yoosung. She knows how to handle people, as evidenced by the people that continued to keep in contact with her after the party was over, and, more importantly, she knew how to handle _him._ And she has always been patient with him. While she riles him up for fun when she gets carried away by Luciel and Zen and Yoosung, she and former-assistant Kang aligned in terms of sensibilities. She had proven herself more than capable of handling stress, taking on Rika’s job in less than a month and actually succeeding, despite not having done anything similar beforehand. Jumin always had a feeling it wouldn’t have been difficult to mould MC into another Jaehee, but a little more strong-willed.

But now that he watches her, he can tell she is definitely happy with their new, simpler lifestyle. He turns his attention back to the coffee in his hand, letting the heat warm his fingers. It’s a shame to let a potentially talented assistant go to waste but she looks so bright and bubbly, and she belongs with other people too, not just him. The thought annoys him – he had never been fond of sharing – but he pushes it out of his mind. Across from him, Zen comments on the quality of the cups, noting that they were not unlike the cups he had received from Jaehee a while back. He takes a break from pondering MC and Jaehee and takes in the cup. They _are_ nice, but they could probably do nicer. He makes a mental note to send fancier cups as a congratulatory present.

He takes another sip. Damn – that is _fantastic_ coffee. Turning to his assistant, who he notices is excitedly falling for another one of Luciel’s fantastical stories (he may not know much about youth slang but even Jumin isn’t _that_ gullible. He at least had the sense of not taking the hacker’s words for face value), he clears his throat.

“Yoosung,” he says commandingly, and immediately Luciel stops, looking up as if noticing Jumin for the first time. His assistant stiffens in his seat before he turns his full attention to his employer.

“Yes?”

“Wow, Jumin,” Luciel says, grinning over Yoosung’s head. He playfully nudges Zen. “We didn’t think you’d say anything the whole time we’re here.”

“Yeah, you’ve been busy glaring at everything that produces happiness here,” teases Zen, raising an eyebrow at the redhead conspiratorially. “We were concerned you’d set the table on fire with your laser eyes.”

“I don’t have laser eyes,” says Jumin simply, making the hacker laugh at his nonchalant response. Even Zen shakes his head and looks down at his cup of tea, the mood of the room turning the normally hostile actor mellow. Borderline cheerful. Turning his attention back to Yoosung, who is now smiling and looking less nervous, he says, “go ask Assis—” he pauses to catch himself before pursing his lips and correcting his words, “ _Jaehee_ to teach you how to make this coffee.”

Yoosung pouts at him. “You drink more wine than coffee,” he says, taking another sip of his foamy hot chocolate (made with love). A moustache settles on his upper lip as he lowers the mug, and Jumin had to bite the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. “Plus, they’re really busy right now.”

“Well,” he began, wanting nothing more than to clear his throat and let out a sneaky chuckle as he did so, “it’ll be great if you could help them while they’re still busy.”

The youngest member of the RFA purses his lips and leans back in his chair to observe the line of people MC is currently serving. Jaehee works overtime behind the counter, producing drinks as quickly as she could. He _did_ serve on the coffee club for a little while – he could at least bring people their drinks. He nods and rises to his seat, now turning to Seven and Zen. “I’ll be back; I’ll just go help them.”

Seven bites his lip as Zen hides his face behind his hair, his shoulders shaking minutely. A grin threatens to spread on the hacker’s mouth, but a look from Jumin helps him stave it back. “Yeah, sure,” he says instead, shrugging in a way he hoped looks as uncaring as he wanted to appear. “We’ll be here.”

Yoosung looks at Seven, slightly confused and slightly disappointed the other male didn’t offer to help. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll be back.”

“See you,” mutters Zen, still resisting the urge to laugh. For an actor, he was taking a while to stop laughing. He takes a deep breath with his lips resting against the mouth of his cup, pretends to take a sip from his cup of tea, and smiles at Yoosung, traces of anything beyond a friendly smile now nearly unnoticeable. Jumin’s keen eye, however, still spots the mischievous mirth in the actor’s eyes. At least he isn’t giggling under his breath openly now.

As soon as Yoosung wanders off towards the direction of the kitchen, Seven and Zen let out puffs of air. “Oh my god,” Zen says, as he settles down before the other does, “he’s going to walk around, serving people with a moustache.”

“He couldn’t even feel it,” Seven says, struggling to get the words out as he continues to laugh, wheezing in excitement. “He couldn’t even feel it.”

Jumin allows himself a smirk, keeping his eyes on Yoosung as he approaches MC and Jaehee. His predecessor stops in her coffee making to look at him, and from his spot at the table he could make out Jaehee biting her lip. Her eyes flick over to their spot, and Luciel was quick to animatedly sign to her not to say anything. As she opens her mouth to comment on it, MC steps forward and puts a hand on the taller female’s arm, now addressing Yoosung directly. The three RFA members at the table watch Yoosung, as he became the new, most interesting person in the room, be handed a tray with a few cups. As he turns his back, MC’s finger rises to her lips as she signalled the people in the line to keep quiet. Jaehee smiles to herself, shakes her head, and resumes working, though they could tell she was letting out her own little giggles. Zen looks at her fondly from his spot at the table.

While the silver haired actor continues to keep an eye for Yoosung, the red-headed hacker sidles over to the seat the university student had occupied, pulling out his phone as he did so. Jumin raises an eyebrow at Luciel as he notes the mischief that his in his eyes. What _now_?

“I’ve got something to show you,” he says, as if he was revealing a secret. “It’s an app, I think you’ll like it.”

Exasperated, Jumin replies with, “you know I don’t have time for non-sense, Luciel,” but he was stopped mid-sentence by his realisation that his conversational partner is no longer listening to him. Instead, 707 is hard at work, unlocking his phone and letting his fingers fly over the screen in what looks to Jumin were practiced motions. He could only hope it was safe-for-public material. He isn’t really interested in knowing about Seven’s kinks, despite his (mostly hidden) brotherly fondness for the other.

707 shoves his phone under Jumin’s nose once more, and the heir stops to jerk his head back involuntarily, surprised at the sudden invasion of privacy. Seven gestures towards his phone. “Go on,” he says, grinning, “check it.”

“Check what?”

“My yard,” comes the reply, and a finger scrolls to the left to show Jumin the rest of what seemed to be a Western-themed “yard”. His actions reveal something that makes Jumin’s eyebrows rise.         

There were cats in the yard, and they were really cute.

“Cats.”

Zen’s head shoots to turn towards him, and Jumin imagines the actor’s ears twitching at the action, not unlike a little cat that wants to listen. The white hair didn’t do the man favours, and he is reminded of Elizabeth the 3rd, although his beloved cat always did everything with natural grace. “Did you just say that C-word?” he asks, as his face begins to twist into a sneeze.

“No,” says Seven, before continuing, “we said ‘cat’.”

A sneeze flies out of Zen. He glares at the hacker. “I’m going to the toilet.”

“Stay there,” teases Jumin as the man sitting across from him rose to his feet and proceeds to walk to the toilet. He receives a rude salute in response. “Go flush yourself.”

“Nice,” says 707, but the CEO had a feeling he didn’t really think it was ‘nice’. Just average. The response is probably just automatic. But Jumin thought it was funny and at the end of the day all that matters to Jumin is how Jumin feels. And he feels happy.

“Thank you.”

“Anyway,” he returns his attention to his phone, tapping it to prevent it from locking. “This is called ‘Neko Atsume’. Some Japanese game. Basically, you have a yard,” he explains, pointing at the yard sprawled across his display, “and you put toys out and entice cats to come to you.” He points at food bowls. “You put food in the bowls –”

“I was under the impression that’s what you use them for,” Jumin mutters but Luciel continues to talk over him, ignoring his comment.

“—and if you have nice food out you’ll get more cats and you get the special cats.”

“Special cats?”

“Yeah,” Luciel says as he smiles to himself, pulling his phone towards him again, tapping the screen. “Come on – you can have more fake cats." 

Jumin snorts at his companion. “Why would I need fake cats when I have Elizabeth the 3rd?” he asks, taking his cup and taking a sip. The coffee is turning cold – he’d have to buy a new one soon. Luciel pouts at him, before the redhead gives him a grin.

“Why limit yourself to just one cat?”

A fair point. Jumin purses his lips, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He isn’t as quick as 707, sliding to unlock, tapping his keyword in (3373 – E 3RD). He heads to his own app store and finds the app, putting his details in before confirming the download. For the most part, Luciel looks satisfied.

“I would show you the cats but since you’re playing now you’d probably want to see them yourself,” he says, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He leans towards Jumin, ignoring the heir’s annoyance at having his personal space invaded. While 707 isn’t very close, no one but Elizabeth the 3rd should be allowed even 30cm near him. “You have to wait a while, though,” he says, “but you have to check your phone every once in a while to check for cats.”

Jumin shoots him a glare. “I’m a busy man, Luciel,” he says, “I don’t have time to be checking for fake cats.” He looks down at his phone as loud music started playing from the app. A yard appeared on his screen, and he frowns. “This isn’t like yours.” He tries to swipe, only to find that he couldn’t.

“That’s how you start,” 707 says between his sip. He looks up to scan the room for Zen, finding the actor stopped by the toilets but what looks to be like enthusiastic fans. For a moment, he wondered if Zen actually _did_ flush himself. “You can buy a yard upgrade—”

“How?”

“—and a few remodels. Ah, so impatient - just play through the tutorial.”

He is sucked in. Despite his earlier attempts of being nonchalant towards the hacker’s app suggestion (Director Han barely has spare time to do anything, let alone play games. The cat app is his first game-related app), he finds himself enamoured as a white cat begins to play with the pink ball he had put down. It hugged the ball and twisted, back and forth.

“You can rename them,” Luciel sings, and raises his eyebrows. Zen returns to their table, greeting them with a mild, ‘hey, hey,’ patting his pants as he sits down. “But I wouldn’t rename Snowball.”

Jumin’s finger was hovering over Snowball’s name on the catbook. “What? Why not?”

“There’s another cat that looks more like Elly,” Luciel reasons, seemingly reading his mind, and Jumin twitches at the nickname. Trust the hacker to butcher a name that was the equivalent of perfection. “Saint Purrtrick is fluffy but he does have two tails. If you run into Sapphire – that’s the closest I can think of. But she’s hard to come by.”

Zen rises from his seat and leaves.

Jumin closes out the app and checks it again. He finds another cat in his yard, sitting in the pink bucket he had put out. It looks adorable. He taps the cat and finds it is named ‘Pumpkin’. A ‘spacey’ tabby. It smiles at Jumin contentedly from his bucket. He feels an itch in the back of his head. Tabby cats are cute.

707 grins to himself. Jumin is enamoured. He has done his job, as a fellow cat lover, sharing his discovery. He grins and turns around to look for Zen again, finding him walking around the room with a tray as well, assisting MC and Jaehee. He catches Yoosung’s eye and the younger blonde gives him a grin and a thumbs up. The moustache, he notices with a sad realisation, is now gone.

“Luciel,” he says, angling his phone towards his friend to show him the yard which looked bare and sad compared to the redhead’s yard. He didn’t like being behind, “how do I get a bigger yard.”

So demanding. He didn’t ask. He demanded to know.

“If you look in the shop, the last page lets you buy a yard expansion,” 707 answers. “If you want to remodel you’ll have to go to options, it’s somewhere else.” He pulls his phone out and begins to find his way around the app, showing Jumin where to find the remodels. He observes his friend’s yard – the original plain yard looked so quaint with little around it. Jumin taps away, buying gold fish and setting about to purchase all the treats.

“These selections are lacking,” he says, scowling at the different coloured pots, and different coloured balls. “More toys exist. They should have more different toys rather than variations of the same ones,” he continues, and Luciel bites his lip in amusement. “I will get Yoosung to get in touch with these people to add more toys.”

His companion nods, sympathetically. He simmers with excitement.

“And I will get them to add Elizabeth the 3rd as well,” he continues, muttering mostly to himself. 707’s face breaks out into a grin.

It’s good to have powerful friends.


End file.
